Losing You
by Mellaithwen
Summary: AU. Chris has kept his identity a secret, but can keep it no longer as he lies dying in Piper's arms
1. Chapter 1

**Losing You**

**By Mellaithwen**

****

**Rating: T**

****

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, WB do (I think) and the lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson.**

****

**Summary: AU. Chris has kept his identity a secret, but can keep it no longer as helies dyingin Piper's arms. **

****

**A/N: Set after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. Let's just pretend that Phoebe and Paige didn't tell Piper about Chris yet. **

**And slight thing, I don't quite get the Witch thing, I mean Chris' is half Witch, so does that mean he's half mortal, and the sisters are completely mortal only with powers, or are they half mortal because of their father and half not mortal at all? Confused? Yeah me too… **

**ANYWAY, moving on. Here's the first chapter **

**-Edited to remove song lyrics by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

1

He saw the various weapons and grinned. This would all be over in a matter of seconds. He gingerly turned his hand slightly, the weapons floating in mid-air. Every one of them, he grinned cockily, the demons still unaware. He didn't even know what demons they were, he'd been tipped off about them creating problems, convincing more and more demons to attack above ground, and Chris couldn't have that. He had thanked the traitorous demon, allowing him to leave with his life, and had decided to be rid of the demons.

He had intended to question them but seeing the amount there, he realized it might not be the best idea.

He swept his hand graciously, with a burst of anger, and every weapon, even the blunt, pierced flesh and drew yellowy black blood, leaving the demons to gurgle sickly before disappearing.

And then re-appearing.

Instantly.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered, seeing them reform, his plan, seeming suddenly bleak.

He stumbled through the long-corridor of the alleyway, taking no notice of his surroundings, everything taking on a hazy blur as he tried to focus, many wounds bleeding as he clutched the worse on his abdomen the blood seeping through his fingers. But he had to keep going, and carry on. If he could just get to the manor, convince Leo to heal him, he'd be fine.

_What if Leo says no?_

He's not that cruel, at least, I don't think he is, besides, he's good, and he wouldn't let me die.

_He left you once before._

Chris cringed at the thought. Leo had left him, several times, but only once had it been that serious. Only once had his eldest son's bitter taste for revenge rubbed off on Leo, and even that hadn't lasted long.

Chris had been insistent on ignoring his remaining stubborn relatives. His cousins followed him out of sheer familiarity with Chris more than Wyatt, while his father couldn't understand the evil Chris spoke of. All he saw was Wyatt. Good ol' Wyatt. Nothing more than a good soul. Chris had ensured his cousin's safety with the growing resistance he was leading, and had gone on demon hunts every day. Not necessarily to kill, some had hated Wyatt as much as the resistance and agreements were made that they would help in any way they could. Others were simply vanquished by Chris' hand.

That's when it had happened.

_He had been hunting a fairly large group of Larik-Demons. Larger than he was used to, and without the Book of Shadows in his possession he only had mild details about them. Their appearance, green and scaly, had been put forward by a survivor, while they powers were those of a lower level demon. _

_The one thing they hadn't known was how vast their number was._

_Chris was the most powerful Witch in the world next to his older brother Wyatt. Both of Piper's children had been blessed with the trio of the Charmed one's gifts while Paige and Phoebe's children had only received what their mothers had controlled. He __was always the first choice when it came to demon hunting, because they knew he could hold his own. Bianca had her own section in one of the lower quadrants, more protecting than hunting. Something she wasn't overly pleased about, but dealt with. _

_He remembered how cold it seemed. Like the breath was torn away from him. A horrible feeling that only increased when he was the nest. There were well over seventy demons, some sleeping, unawares, others finding tasks to keep themselves busy. No one seemed to be on watch, but Chris reasoned, it was most likely they could fight back just as well when surprised as they did when organized. _

_He let out a steadying breath and quickly realized how little he knew about his enemies. Every demon awake flinched, as though they had felt the breath. They were extremely sensitive, and Chris felt a tinge of fear from where he perched behind a boulder._

_Oh crap._

_His mind screamed as one by one the sleepers were aroused and they all began standing in a circle, as though waiting for the on-coming battle. _

_Oh crap, crap, crap_

_He had a high survival instinct. But also knew better than to run, and leave a mission unfinished. _

_This should be interesting. _

_He waved his hand, and a good half of the demons were sent flying into the walls. Some, luckily for Chris, impaling themselves on sharpened edges of the cave walls.Others dazed for a moment, where Chris took his chance. _

_Jumping out of his hiding place, he barreled forward, taking out the first demon with an athame to the heart. Another fell, and another, and another, and then they were circling him. It was like a game of chess. How much he was willing to sacrifice. He knew he could take down the one sneering in front of him. But that left the almost-forty-odd demons a good chance to kill him. He kicked backwards, sending three of them to floor, and span on his left ankle, plunging the dagger deep into his intended target, he even managed another before he felt a sharp pain in his back, and looked down, horrified at the sharp tip of a crude-sword dripping with his own blood. _

_Oh crap._

_T__he sword was pulled free, and Chris felt himself falling to his knees. He heard laughing, and his fury reached a boiling point. He would not be laughed at. Ever. He focused his dwindling energy and thrust both arms to the side, every demon that stood behind him vanquished by an orange glow that swept through them. The screams only emphasized the silence that followed as the demons stood, wide eyed and transfixed and Chris regretted having used so much power. His sight was worthless to him, his body shaking furiously. He stayed on his knees, unable to move. He heard a roar, and his head fell to the side, a punch having been planted on his other cheek. He stayed on his knees, barely. He heard the clattering of swords as the demons took to beating him rather than slicing and dicing. _

_Every blow was like a ton of weight bearing down on his consciousness. He was kicked constantly, heavy boots always kicking. Fists were soon forgotten as the Larik Demons saw they could do more damage with their entire burly weight pressed into their feet. Pleased that they could stand tall while beating the crap of their dying opponent. _

_Chris was soon off of his knees, and instead lay still on his side. Wanting to curl up on himself but unable to for the agony. There was another growl that sounded suspiciously like 'Enough' the shadows stepped back as someone stepped forward, their leader he presumed. _

"_Who are you?" He asked gruffly, his breath rivaling that of a skunk's behind. Chris didn't answer, he relished in the lack of force in footfalls on his body. _

"_Who are you, retch!" His head was yanked up to the leaders ugly face as it took the dark hair in his fist, pulling harshly. _

_Chris didn't reply, he could taste blood in his mouth. He looked around, and took a sudden chance. He orbed. _

_He knew how risky it was. If he was too weak, which he supposed he was, he would merely appear across the room, or worse, in the exact same spot. And his attempt of escape would not be looked on kindly. He stopped caring. His orbs managed to filter upwards, the demons once again stunned into silence, shunning their eyes-so used to the darkness-from the bright neon blues and whites that filled their vision. _

Looking back, as he stumbled through the alleyways of 2004, he wasn't sure why he had orbed there. But he had all the same. His delirium, much like now, took him to the manor.

And as his body had been unable to find solid ground, his orbs had began to return to the Underworld, but his father had informed him later of how Wyatt had grabbed him, and filtered his orbs to the nearest comfortable thing. The couch.

"_He was panicking, Chris, I've never seen him like that before." Leo had said, trying to make Chris understand how wrong he was about Wyatt._

"_Why didn't he heal me then?"_

"_His powers have been on the fritz, he hasn't been able to heal recently."_

_A lie, he knew. Wyatt had purposely given up his healing ability, and now hid his more demonic second hand powers to keep up appearances. Leo was so naïve it hurt Chris to think about it, to realize how hard it must be for him to have to face the facts. _

_That conversation had been afterwards. A way of trying to break the ice, to get through to the very bitter, and hurt, Chris. When he had come to, he was looking at the ceiling of the Manor living room. He felt his breath quicken. He had no idea why he was here. He hastily tried to get up, biting his lip, drawing blood, to stop the scream from the pain. His legs were weak, and the moment he tried to get up, he fell unceremoniously onto the floor, sliding in between the small space between the coffee table and couch, his bruises hitting the wood painfully. He lay there pitifully, unable to get back up. _

"_Chris!" His father cried alarmed. He and Wyatt having discussed a few things in the kitchen while the youngest son was away in troubled sleep. _

_Leo moved back the table, not wanting to move the boy any more, gingerely rolling Chris onto his back, having not noticed the gaping bloody wound from the sword there, now staining the carpet. He knelt in front of him, but Wyatt put a hand on his shoulder. Something Chris didn't miss. He looked into his father's eyes, confused, begging, pleading for help. But no respite in the pain followed. _

"_Chris, you have to listen to us, this ridiculous goose-chase…it's stupid, and you're getting hurt. You have to learn your lesson." Wyatt said, feigning regret as though this were for Chris' own good, leading Leo away, Chris left lying on the ground, a small puddle of blood forming underneath where he lay. He stared at the empty space where his father had knelt moments before, cracked lips opening and closing like a goldfish in search of air as it washed up on to a beach. His tilted his head carefully, staring at the ceiling, tears falling down his face. _

_T__hey had left him to die._

_He hadn't heard Leo fighting on his behalf. Nor would he have listened. All he knew was the agony he had been through then the cries of alarm at the blood all around him. _

"_Oh god, Chris, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, I-I t-thought it was just – I didn't know." He said through his own tears as he held his hands out to his youngest boy. The golden glow illuminating the deathly pale skin, returning it to a creamy palour. _

"_I'm sorry."_

Chris cringed as bile rose in his throat and he fell to his knees, his body shaking as he retched continuously. He was in trouble, and he knew it. Much like then. And just like then he could orb away as soon as he was healed. But Wyatt wasn't there to stop him from landing god-knows where. He would have to rely on his steadier feet to lead the way. The grandeur of the houses on the street leaned in, intimidating his feverish form.

People shouldn't go through that much pain in a lifetime. Ever. But here he was, having done it twice. Not to mention how many times he had been hit by energy balls, from both demons and family. How many darklighter arrows had found their to way to his chest when exposed? How many near deaths, and close calls? Too many. Too many even for a Charmed One's son.

He kept walking, until he battled the mile-high steps leading to his home. His foot caught on the step several times, and as he fell forward, he noticed only one car sat in the driveway. One of two belonging to this household. Which meant his mother was home. Piper. Piper who found him annoying, maybe even hated. But Piper all the same. Maybe even Phoebe. Maybe she was feel his pain and come running to the rescue. Maybe finally she would see what was always there. Maybe she would see Piper, and Leo, in one form. In him.

_And maybe Wyatt will appear and heal your ass._

The sarcastic reply to his own hope filtered back to him. Something he might have smiled at, once, a long time ago.

He could smell the damp in the air, and saw no stars shining above. Hidden by thick dark clouds.

A rain drop fell, singular, and ominous, falling, falling, landing on the ground, leaving a splat of water on the dry stone. Another followed its predecessor, a whole army of raindrops attacking. He groaned, pushing himself up, supporting his weight on whatever was there. He could hear music from inside, loud, and he knew by no how unlikely it was that he'd be heard.

He was too weak to orb. Weaker than he had been all those years ago. He walked on the grass, quickly being turned into a muddy swamp from the rain. His shoes squelched pressing down as he stumbled through the garden, having used the route after forgetting his keys, and knowing well enough to not expose magic so obviously. He held onto the side of the house, tracing the wall as he rounded the corners of the Manor. He reached the side of the house and tried shaking the door knob, numbly surprised when he found it locked.

He tried harder to open it, but he was too weak and stumbled backwards after an attempt to pull it open towards him resulting in him lying his head back in defeat.

"Chris?"

_Mom._

Phoebe wasn't home. He couldn't sense her. He could sense Wyatt, but not Phoebe, or Paige. Just mom.

He couldn't answer, and Piper was too shell-shocked to care. She had heard a scuffle outside, and having gone to check she had seen him, just able to make out the reason for his stillness by the lights of the house. She was by his side in an instant, never one to leave someone to die. Never one to be that cruel, despite any biased feelings.

"Leo!" She screeched, and winced when she saw the pain she had caused Chris at the scream.

"Oh my god Chris, what happened!"

He couldn't reply. He just stared at the beauty of his mother. Then she was gone, but he had no time to over-analyse as she re-appeared suddenly, and a black coat was placed on top of him.

He opened his mouth, his breath fogging on the cold air in front of him. Piper gulped, about to scream her ex husbands name but thinking better of it. Not wanting to draw any more attention, even if they were hidden by a particularly large garden fence, realizing that Leo had decided to stay up there for good, and seeing that Chris was adamant in trying to speak.

The last time he had seen her, he had been fourteen. Wyatt was sixteen, and well in need of more training as he eagerly yearned for the time when he would get Excalibur. Leo had decided to be the one to do it, obviously, choosing the golden child of the brunette any day. That left mother and son together in the house. It wasn't that odd, the Aunts were with their own families, doing their own thing. While they did theirs.

Everything had happened so quickly. An Elder had orbed in, begging for help, but before Piper could react to the information Darklighters had followed, intent on getting their target.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." The Elder had said suddenly, an arrow flying towards its chest, realising he had them straight to a half Whitelighter and a Charmed One. Arrows were flying this way and that, and Piper was fighting, protecting her son. But she'd blown a Darklighter up too late, and the arrow passed the defences, hitting Chris, hard.

"NO!" She screamed, concerned for her son, running toward him, before being stopped. An arrow in her back.

She wasn't a Whitelighter.

Or half of one.

But she was a Witch

Half, if not more, mortal

And she'd been shot with an arrow.

She fell to the ground. The Darklighter had edged towards her, grinning at the advantage. He pulled back the drawstring, the cross bow perched on his forearm.

"Get away from her!" A voice screamed from behind, and the Darklighter span to see the boy, who he had hit moments before standing tall, shaking from fury and no doubt the poison's workings.

The demonwas thrown to the side suddenly. He made to get up but his own arrows came barrelling towards him. Not one, not two, but every single arrow in his quiver. He screamed, but no one listened.

Chris had only stumbled towards his mother, calling out for help, even though it was too late. Too late to save her, and too late for their family to survive the tragedy of the loss that was to come.

He had come back, to suspicious Piper, not mom. To hateful glances at the cause of her marriage being destroyed, but still he didn't regret it, he was here to save Wyatt, and that's what mattered. Not him and his longing for a mother's touch, or his fears of being rejected being put to the test. No. There were bigger things than him in the world. More important things. Like here and now. And here, he was in the garden, in the rain and now, he was dying. He had to tell her, just to let her know, he hated lying. Especially to her. He worshipped her so much, it wasn't right to keep it to himself.

Piper tried to hush him, but it was no use. He had to tell her, to make her listen. He didn't know how much longer he would hold on, and he wanted to say it, he'd hidden it for so long. He just wanted to say it, one last time.

"_Mom."_

**Please Review**

**Not entirely sure how many more chapters there are to come, but there are more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.**

**This is the final part. Sorry I kept you all waiting; let me know what you think. **

**

* * *

**

2

The rain pattered down with no release. Piper's long hair was drenched, dripping onto her already soaked brown top; she shivered without any other layers, while the rain drops on her face were mixed in with the salty tears still pouring as the weather worsened around them. Looming dark clouds seemed only to get bigger as her emotions took control. More and more rain, harder than ever before beat down on her as she knelt over his body, unaware of anything anymore.

His lasts words uttered, had been begging for forgiveness. A revelation as he revealed who he was finally. _'Mom'_ the words he had mumbled that she had shooed away as nothing more than confusion induced by pain, but they had been so much more.

She had coaxed him, almost patronisingly, as she tried to calm him down, keep him warm as he already wore his own jacket, and his mothers long black coat was drenched atop of him. She had been about to whisper soothing words to him, when he caught her wrist, staring her right in the face, putting as much emphasis on the word as he could, looking her in the eyes, willing her to understand, to realize and to know once and for all.

'_Mom'_

A hand had gone to her stomach as she felt something more suddenly, a bond re-opened that had been closed and shut away for so long. His breathing had hitched and a small trickle of blood had escaped his pale pink lips, seeming almost purple as the cold continued to beat them down, as his breathing became shallower and the world became nothing more than a dreary mist around him, the only thing he could make out was his wet mother, crying, weeping from the words he had uttered, and his now, fatal condition.

How he wished he could take them back. For her to only watch a stranger die and not her own son. How he longed to only comfort her as the burden of his own existence pressed down upon her shoulders.

He had lifted himself up as much as he could, to lean in so close that they're noses almost touched. He looked her straight in the eyes, with his father's eyes, glowing jade green with acceptance. He smiled at her, in the way that only a child could do, a smile that makes all others around you smile, just because that one innocent boy smiled. A smile being the last thing he ever thought of doing. His mind raced with last minute concerns.

_Who would save Wyatt?  
_

_Who would save the world?_

And he looked forward and found his answer.

_Mom would, mom will make it better. Mom always does. When I'm sad she makes me happy, and when I'm ill she takes care of me. Mom will make it better. And he felt the release as a soft kiss was planted on his forehead. Closing his eyes. He slept, untroubled, and without pain. The ghost of a smile, still present on his pale lips. Echoing inside of Piper's mind._

Piper swallowed the lump in her throat and banished the sob trying to escape her. Only silent tears continued to fall down her face, more and more as she continued to stare at him.

"_Chris."_ She whispered his name her words too soft for any one to hear, and they were carried away with the leaves of October as the breeze became a sharp wind, howling around her amongst the rain. She felt more tears as the thoughts raced around her head, as she could see his body in the corner of her eyes, but instead, her hand rested on her stomach. On her son, that was barely a speck of anything, but she had seen him. She had felt him and she had held him as he died.

She carefully pulled him as gently as she could into the parlour, her small frame not allowing her to do any more. She ignored his blue-tinged lips, choosing instead to grab a pillow and lift his head up slowly for him to lie on it, as though she were in denial, as though she thought it might make him more comfortable. Though it were much too late to be doing so. Tossing a blanket over his frame, on top of the black coat she had already put on top of him, as though she were tucking in a small child. In a way she was, minus the small part.

She took one last look, before running up the attic as fast as possible. Thoughts of Leo promptly forgotten.

* * *

"Piper?" Grams' voice came to her from inside of the circle of candles. She was more than concerned to see her grand-daughter drenched with her hair dripping, her face red, and the agony of loss shining through her eyes.

"No, no, you will not stop me from seeing him!"

Penny Halliwell stepped forward suddenly, making way for another spirit to follow after her. "Piper?" She heard her mother call, and as glad as she was to be surrounded by those who might understand, she didn't want them. She stepped backwards. Screaming. "No! I don't care if I'm not ready! You will let me see him NOW!"

"See who, Piper? What's wrong? What's happened?" Both were more than confused. Piper had said about not being ready, something that they had told her regarding Prue's death, but she had quite clearly said _him_. And the only him's around her were alive, or at least, on earth.

Wyatt's own screams out-did his mothers but Piper ignored him, unable to handle another child, when she had found another only to have lost him so suddenly. Grams looked between her daughter and grand-daughter and quickly exited the attic, heading for the nursery all the while calling out for her youngest grandchild. "Paige!"

"Honey? Please, tell me what's wrong."

Piper looked up at her. "I just want to see him, please, let me see my baby."

"He's in the nursery Piper, come on." Patty spoke softly, with a gentle tone.

"No, not-not Wyatt." She was sobbing, and the words were barely heard, but the non-living mother, heard them clearly. She didn't say anything, simply looked at her daughter, waiting.

"I didn't know. I have to see him, please."

"See who, Piper?" Her voice was firmer; she needed an answer if she was ever to help her child's pain.

"Chris." She cried, and more tears following, a choked sound let out, as she buried herself in the comfort of Patricia Halliwell's shoulder.

* * *

"Grams?" Paige asked confused as she finally gave in and orbed to the nursery, and saw her grandmother consoling a very red-in-the-face Wyatt. Penny took in her daughter's appearance and quickly discerned that the girl had been out. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her lips curving into a smile all the same. But Grams did not return the grin. "Can you get Phoebe for me? Piper's very upset."

"Uh sure, I'll go get her." Paige said orbing out once more in search of her older sister.

Grams turned back to her great-grandchild. "What's up with your mom, huh, kiddo?" She said, bouncing the child, calming him down until he giggled slightly.

* * *

"Piper, you're not making any sense, isn't Chris your Whitelighter?"

"An inexperienced one, at that." Grams said, as she too joined the company in the attic, her words stopping Piper's cries suddenly. "Take that back!" She screamed, never one to raise her voice at her grandmother. "God damn it take it back!" She was being restrained by her mother now, though Patty had winced at her mother's lack of tact. Grams was clearly taken aback, but raised the hand that wasn't holding Wyatt in defeat almost like a peace offering.

"So, what's going on?" Paige asked quietly as she orbed herself and her sister into the attic.

"Beats me." Grams muttered, annoyed with her grand-daughter's abrupt outburst directed towards her.

"Oh my god, Piper!" Phoebe rushed forward, no potion strong enough to block the amount of pain raging inside of Piper Halliwell. She embraced her sister, Paige quickly doing the same, while Patty stood back, observing the scene. Piper only cried harder, the thought of explaining seeming so daunting. Patty caught her mother watching her. "She said it had something to do with Chris, she seemed to upset."

Phoebe looked up, still half cradling both sisters.

"Chris?" She echoed, worried. Then louder, calling for him, "Chris!" Nothing, only silence. "CHRIS!"

"He-he can't, he's d-downstairs." Phoebe looked at Piper, and knowing her sister was safe, ran downstairs immediately. Maybe a part of her had expected something to have been wrong, maybe he was injured, or sleeping, but she had never expected this. The crimson stains on the floor of the parlour glared at her, as she knelt down. Her mouth with a silent gasp as it opened in the shape of an 'O' her hand paused halfway between stroking his hair. Tears falling down her face, increasing fast as she dared touch the frozen skin. Her heart skipped a beat.

As did Piper's when she heard her sister calling desperately for Leo from downstairs. The wailing that followed, so akin to Piper's made them shiver. Paige felt the dread, and couldn't help but tense. Piper looked at her for a moment, staring into her eyes, before whispering "You know." And now there was no doubt in Paige's mind that Chris was downstairs, and things were bad. She left her sister in a hurry, concern for her nephew taking the front seat as she raced down.

The images engraved themselves into her mind, as the situation, the scene, and her sisters own sobs brought tears to her eyes as she ran over to them, and crouched down besides Phoebe.

"He's dead." Phoebe said, sounding so lost, and Paige embraced her, both of them crying into each others shoulders.

* * *

"He must have told her, before-before." The words died on her lips, but the meaning was caught, and Phoebe nodded in agreement, the two of them having calmed down slightly as they turned away from the body.

"We, we need to be there for Piper, Paige." Phoebe said, looking at her sister. "She-she needs us." And she knew Paige had been thinking the same thing. She didn't orb them, preferring instead to walk sombrely up the stairs. Up the many flights of stairs to the attic.

"Why didn't Leo come?" Was all Piper could ask, as her sisters returned with heavy steps and tear-stained cheeks.

"You called him?" Phoebe had assumed it had already been too late, and that was why he had not arrived when she herself had called him having found Chris. Piper nodded. "He didn't come. He knew it was important, he must have and he just didn't."

"Leo!" Paige cried, looking up.

"Leo!" Phoebe did the same, though Piper it seemed no longer had the energy. She sat herself down on the floor in front of the podium that held the famed Book of Shadows instead. While her sisters, mother and grandmother desperately called for the now full time Elder, though the latter two were not completely informed.

They were all screaming in unison, and Piper sighed, before joining in, and hoisting herself back into a standing position, adding her own words that broke her heart in two.

"LEO!" She cried. "Your son is dead!"

And the orbs rained down as fast as anything, moving forward before fully materializing. Hands appeared on her shoulders as she was pulled at arms length. "What?" The choked voice asked. She ignored him, staring in disbelief.

Leo looked around him, at seeing the other sisters who had clearly been crying, his heart dropped but then he saw Wyatt, his golden child, in his great-grandmother's arms absently playing with the necklace around her neck, something she was clearly unfazed by.

"Piper? What's going on?"

"You bastard!" She cried. "You good for nothing asshole! I hate you! I hate you!" She was beating on his chest, ignoring his surprised cries as he tried to pry her hands, curled into fists, away from his body. The spirits in the room did nothing, knowing better than to interfere.

"Piper! Wyatt's fine!" He cried, confused as ever.

"I know he is! I know Wyatt's fine." She continued to rain blows down on him. Venting her pain.

"Then why, why did you say he was dead?"

"I didn't!" She cried, her hands almost numb. "Go downstairs Leo, go see for yourself!"

Leo was more than taken aback, and grabbed Piper's hand too as he orbed down there. In the living room nothing was out of the ordinary and the same could be said for the hall, but Piper had let go of his hand as though it burned her, as though touching it disgusted her. She walked slowly into the parlour, crumbling half way, and crawling to reach her destination.

* * *

Grams turned to her grand-daughters, and though she knew, she knew more than anything that they were hurting, she needed to understand.

"What's going on?" She asked simply and Phoebe sighed, sitting herself down on the worn out sofa in the attic.

"Chris is Piper and Leo's son." She said, not caring for any use of past tense, indeed she knew it would take time for her to do so when it came to talking about him. Grams' stone face didn't change, but inwardly she gasped, while her own daughter brought a hand to her mouth to hide her own exclamation of surprise.

"I found out on a Vision Quest, and we-." She pointed to herself and Paige, "Agreed to help him...exist."

"Piper and Leo needed to, well, you know, so that he could be conceived. And he disappeared for a while, but then he was back." Paige sighed, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"He knew so much about us, you know? It was so obvious, and when I saw the vision of some kind of beautiful future, and Wyatt had a little brother..." She paused. "When I woke up he was standing over me, with the same eyes, almost the same hair, just asking for help." Her voice had grown quiet, and Paige took her turn to continue.

"We were trying to get him conceived, but when Piper and Leo got sent to the ghostly plane...I guess it was meant to be." She said with a smile. "Piper has to be pregnant, because Chris came back."

"Only to leave again."

"_Thanks for saving my life,"_ He had said from his position on the ground. _"Hope it wasn't for nothing."_

* * *

Leo, unbeknownst that his son was the man on the floor, felt as though it were slightly anti-climatic, especially since he had said that he would become a full-time elder. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to heal everyone anymore, and that was something they would just have to face.

But at the same time, if Leo had come down the first time, then maybe this young man would be alive. He looked at Piper at a loss of what to do. He stayed back, and kept the distance, not wanting to upset her further, he merely watched as she cried harder, tears falling like rivulets down her face as she stroked Chris' cheek. As she gently ran her fingers through his mussed hair.

She kept staring at him intently, searching for something, and by in the increase of her tears she found it, found the familiarity she had wondered about since the first time she had met him but had quickly forgotten it, choosing instead to hate him to follow her husband's suspicions.

How wrong she had been. How wrong Leo had been. But he didn't know, still, he had no idea. Indeed she herself had not known long, but had been plagued by losing him just as suddenly. She knew from Chris' eyes as he told her that he regretted it but if anything Piper was glad. She wasn't a stranger to him, she was his mother, and it consoled her to know that he wasn't alone as he died. That was something a mother cherished.

Leo still hadn't moved. And she could hear footsteps on the stairs. She turned to face him, and he gasped at her eyes. Her glaring eyes filled with fury. "Why didn't you come?"

"Piper, we talked about this, I can't just leave all of the time-."

"You let him die, you just, _ignored_ me!"

She was clutching Chris' lifeless hand that seemed so light, so limp. He looked away, unable to hold her gaze as she spat obscenities in his direction. Insults he knew he deserved.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, but she only shook her head. Chris hadn't had the chance to tell her that much. He tried to bridge the gap between them, but a look from Piper stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. Why she was taking it so personally.

"The last thing he said to me, w-was _Mom."_

Her words were quiet, but Leo heard them.

"_Leo! Your son is dead!"_

The denial was swift, but he dare not voice his doubts that slowly turned into assurance. That was what Piper had meant.

_Chris, he's, no, he was, my son?_

And just like that he was on his knees. Piper didn't need to tell him who the father was. The both knew. They both understood. And they both grieved, while guilt clawed at Leo's heart, as he desperately tried to breathe, the simple motion proving so difficult as the lump of emotion in his throat choked him. He sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. And Piper made no move to comfort him. He didn't deserve it, and they both knew. They both understood. And they both grieved, while guilt clawed at Leo's heart.

The rest of the Halliwell women stayed in the doorway, the youngest son having been put to bed, and they were left watching as the parents grieved over Christopher's body.

But it was far from closure when Piper felt the light hand go lighter. She span around in time to see the air change, the doors of the parlour were swept open by the increasing winds outside and fallen leaves fell into the room, some spiralling with the wind at their heels before falling around them, falling to the ground. Rotten, crinkled, and at the end of their life. She stared at her son, ignoring the weather's outburst, and she watched, dismayed as he began to fade away. She tried to claw at his figure, but met only mist. And then the ground, the floor he had lain on. He was gone, and all that remained was the blanket, and her coat, and the pillow his head had rested on. Not even the bloodstains were there, nothing was left.

"No!" She couldn't help cry, and she didn't even try to fight off her husband as he took her in his arms and cradled her. Not searching for forgiveness, simply looking to help her injured soul, though no matter of healing would repair the break of her heart.

**Fin**

**I know, he didn't fade straight away, but I didn't want him to...so there...**

**That's where this is ending I'm afraid.**

**Please Review**


End file.
